


The Cutest Unicorn

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Halloween, Unicorns, dan avidan is a cute dad avidan, pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan and your daughter is really the cutest unicorn who ever lived.Pure fluff that was planted from a request I got on Tumblr. Embrace the fluffy.





	The Cutest Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] = Your Name

You might have rolled your eyes if the sight in front of you wasn’t so darned adorable. Your husband currently bent over littering kisses to your five-month-old daughter’s chubby cheeks his voice a sugary sweet coo. “Daddy has the cutest baby. Who’s Daddy’s chubby little unicorn? I love my little unicorn.”

You shook your head hating to ruin the moment, but Dan’s massive head of curls was making it a little hard to take the photo he was demanding be taken of your daughter in her Halloween costume.

“You know the jewfro is kinda blocking the camera lens.”

Dan stared up at you a snicker slipping through his lips. “You love the jewfro.”

You shook your head knowing that Dan’s full head of wiry curls was probably the first thing you had noticed about him when you’d met at that cookout all those years ago. The jewfro had been much shorter back then of course, but still it had been hard to miss when it was attached to a six-foot two man.

It was almost amusing to think back to when Dan and you had met at Arin’s and Suzy’s cookout years before.

Dan would never admit it out loud but you had kind of intimidated him when he’d first caught sight of you.

You wore a bit of a tough rebellious exterior. Suzy and you had been childhood friends. You had recently made the move out to LA having long ago grown tired of your home in Florida.

Suzy and you had always been two peas in a pod and you both drifted towards the gothier styles of fashion.

Dan could still remember spotting you across the back lawn you spotting Bettie Page styled bangs into your cranberry hued hair, a pierced nostril, and a full sleeve of tattoos.

No, the alternative look really wasn’t that shocking anymore. In reality it was pretty common especially in Los Angeles.

Dan couldn’t deny that he was smitten though. Catching sight of you had brought him back to being in high school crushing on the rebellious goth and grunge girls knowing they’d never look twice at a scrawny tall nerd like him.

It was probably way too obvious just how smitten with you Dan had been, at least it was to Arin because Arin had taken a chance.

He’d practically shoved Dan into you a shiteating grin crossing Arin’s face as he spoke up. “Hey [Y/N] have you met Danny yet? Danny is new in LA too. Dan did you know that [Y/N] plays bass. So, do you, isn’t that a coincidence?”

You could admit that you had been just as infatuated with Dan. It was hard not to be. He was kind of cute. He was tall, you had always had a thing for tall guys. His smile and his eyes had sold you of course. He had a nice cheery smile and there was a distinct hint of warmness behind his dark eyes.

It hadn’t taken long for Dan and you to realize that Arin and Suzy had probably invited you both to this cookout as a means to set you up with one another.

It had worked though. You had passed the four-year mark in your relationship and had quite happily celebrated your wedding anniversary.

Your daughter hadn’t been planned. Mary Amalthea Avidan had been anything but planned. You had actually found out you were expecting on your honeymoon. It had been a total shock. You had been in Holland having a romantic honeymoon when you’d started to vomit multiple times a day and just genuinely feel terrible. It hadn’t been the romantic honeymoon experience you had both been hoping for.

Dan had rushed you to the nearest hospital panicking thinking you’d gotten some sort of horrible stomach bug. When you’d been handed the blood test, the results announcing that you were a little over twelve weeks pregnant Dan had almost fainted. It sounded cliché but it was the truth.

He’d been terrified of course, you both had. You had planned on waiting a few years before trying to start a family. It turned out fate had other plans though.

Once Dan had recovered from his shock and most of his anxiety he’d been over the moon. He had probably driven everyone around him into total insanity by his excitement. He’d talked about the baby and the ultrasounds and your morning sickness constantly even going to the point of oversharing at times. He’d become a bit obsessed to be honest. You had been stunned by involved with the pregnancy he’d been. You had almost expected him to freak out to tell the truth.

Once Mary had entered the world Dan had been even more obsessed. The kid was spoiled, well as spoiled as a five-month-old could be. It was obvious she was going to be daddy’s little princess.

You had found that you didn’t mind it at all. She was 100 percent Dan, you were pretty sure of it. They both had the same eyes and the same ears. They both had that little cleft in their chin. It was pretty clear that Mary was already getting those wiry Avidan curls too hinting that she would have a head full of wild curls just like Dan.

You were knocked out of your trip down memory lane as Dan spoke pressing a few more kisses to Mary’s round cheeks. “Where did you say Dana found this thing?”

You chuckled almost sure that Dan’s little sister had purchased the unicorn costume as a way of teasing Dan for deciding to give your daughter the middle name Amalthea after the main character in his childhood favorite book and film; The Last Unicorn.

His parents and your parents had been less than amused, but you had sort of fallen in love with the name. You were sure that your very traditional choice in a first name had at least soothed some fears at least as far your parents went.

The unicorn Halloween costume had been a solution to the issue of Dan and you trying to pick a perfect costume for your daughter’s first Halloween.

“I have no idea. I think she found it through one of her work friends.” You commented staring down at the costume.

It was nice; a fuzzy onsie that almost resembled a snowsuit. It had a yarn rainbow hued tail hanging from the bottom and a hood that resembled a unicorn head metallic golden horn included.

You had to admit it was pretty cute, and you weren’t just saying that because your daughter was currently wearing it.

You spoke giving Dan a playful poke in the ribs. “Okay, scoot so I can get those photos. Are you sure you want me to send it to all the Grumps? You are dragging Mary and me to work with you today…so they’re going to see it in person.”

“Yeah, I want it texted to them. They need a preview of how cute our kid is before I show them in person.” Dan insisted reluctantly scooting over.

“Arin already says she’s cute each time he sees her…Suzy too.” You pointed out as you reopened your camera app.

You shook your head as Dan spoke as though it was obvious. “That’s because she is. They’re her godparents so they should praise her. Send the pic to me too. I want to Instagram it. Everyone has to see how adorable my daughter is.”

You smiled not at all shocked by this request. Dan had shared more than a few photos of your daughter. You weren’t sure what the public’s reaction was to it. If there was anything negative said on Youtube or the grumps twitter you were pretty sure Brian blocked the commenters.

You were pretty sure you did remember Brian grumbling something about how if anyone had anything shitty to say he’d track them down himself and beat them over the head with their keyboard.

Needless to say all the Grumps were a little protective of Mary Avidan. 

Dan and you had long ago decided that you weren’t going to pay any attention to any negative comments. It would just open a can of worms neither of you cared to deal with.

You managed to take a few photos Dan helping by standing behind you working a wide toothless grin from Mary.

You weren’t shocked as Mary reached for Dan her little chubby legs wiggling. You were even less shocked as Dan scooped her up pressing kisses to her cheeks.

He spoke as he cradled her in his arms always treating her as though she was far more delicate than she probably actually was. “Are you sure we shouldn’t take her trick or treating?”

You gave him a soft smile knowing you’d already discussed this more than once. “She won’t remember it. She isn’t old enough to actually appreciate it…besides it’d be a giant hassle to take her out with the stroller and the diaper bag…and what happens when we need to change a diaper? We can’t do that in the middle of the sidewalk.”

Dan sighed knowing that you had a point. He was a bit shocked you weren’t insisting on taking her trick or treating. You loved Halloween.

It was kind of funny you were so crazy for Halloween and all things horror and Dan was a huge chicken when it came to anything horror related. He guessed maybe opposites attracted.

You spoke up making the same promise you’d already made once today. “I will buy you candy if that makes a difference…we’d wind up eating anything she got trick or treating anyway.”

Dan chuckled pressing a few more kisses to Mary’s cheeks cooing. “Hear that kid? Dad is going to get all the candy. Mom fell for it. She loves me too much to say no to my puppy eyes.”

You shook your head your eyes rolling slightly as Dan continued to coo his lips pressing to Mary’s face. “Next year we’re hitting all the rich neighborhoods kiddo. Daddy knows where some bands live. I’m pretty sure I can find at least one member of Def Leppard’s house. I’m going to get us those full-size candy bars.”

You gathered the diaper bag and everything else you would need for a long day at the Grump Space as you listened to Dan continue to talk to your daughter. “You’re just the cutest unicorn who ever existed, yes you are my love.”

You smiled having to admit you agreed. She really was the cutest unicorn.


End file.
